Hunter
by Zero-Enna-fics
Summary: This is the story of Alucard, a vampire who go to school like a normal boy but one day a group of vampires make him give a message to his friend Zero.I rated M just in case but i think it's T.


**DISCLAIMER: i don't own nothing in this story just the time a take in writing it**

**"A old Secret"**

I will tell you a secret...I'm a vampire...Can you believe me? Maybe you don't because you think Vampires only exist in fantasy novels and such. But it's real. I'M A VAMPIRE. My name is Alucard; I live in the city of Tokyo, Japan. And in a few days I will start to go to a new high school. Why "new" you ask? Well i don't get along with people and i like being alone. Except for the people i live with...

"Hey Alucard!! Wake up or you are going to be late for school" A female voice shouted.

"Ok I'm coming!! I yell. I get up from my bed and change into my school uniform." Why I have to go to school"

"Because you have to study that's all" The person answered. I take a look into the mirror to see my new uniform. I'm 16 years old, I have short white hair and my eyes are gold. I pick up my bag and go downstairs to the kitchen, where a girl is cooking. She has pink hair and green eyes," Finally you came down" she says.

"I'm sorry Miss Izuna" I sit down waiting for breakfast." Well well a little more and maybe you will be late" a male voice say." Yeah I know" I answer back and turn around to see a guy with long white hair in a ponytail and white eyes." Good morning Zero" Zero sit down while miss Izuna puts the breakfast in the table." Well I'm going now" she said. Miss Izuna is Zero's fiancée and works in a big company while Zero work as a teacher in high school. It's too bad I can't have blood for breakfast but I've been trying to not think in that and eat normal food. After I eat my breakfast i leave the house and go to the station to wait for the train.

"Look at that guy" a girl said to her friend "He is so cute"

The train finally arrives but before i get in, I smell something weird. There is no mistake, the scent of blood is in the air, several accidents have happened lately, and in all of them the victim as been drained from all the blood, Instead of going in train i take a little walk and go into a alley. The smell gets stronger and then it happened, a woman jumps upon me and I fall backwards." You look good" the woman says. I just take out my gun and point to her head" Well you chose the wrong person" i pull the trigger and the woman just vanish." This one was weak" I was thinking, I take a look to my watch and realize it's almost time for school to start." I can't believe I'm going to be late" I shouted, I look to both sides to see if anyone is watching. My eyes turn red and i vanish and appear in the back of the school, and in that time the bell sounds.

"I made it" I yell my eyes return to normal and I run to my new class room. Outside someone I didn't expect to meet show up." Almost late Alucard" Zero smiled." What are you doing here" I asked to him." You see I'm a teacher and I think you are in my class" That's a coincidence Zero my teacher. He opened the door and enters the class room and makes me enter too." Good morning students my name is Zero Enna and I'm going to be your homeroom teacher"

"The teacher is so handsome" a girl whispered to another one

I sit in the back of the classroom like always and stare through the window." Since we are going to be together for sometime maybe we should introduce our selves" Saying that all started to introduce." I'm Alucard nice to meet you" I said still staring through the window. "Ok I think it's time to begin with class" Zero stated.

"Excuse me teacher but can you tell us more about you" A blonde girl asked

"Sure what do you want to know" Zero smiled and wait for the girl's questions." What is your age?" strange questions to ask, I thought, "I'm 20 years old" he answered, all the students were amazed for the fact that Zero was so young. The fist time i met him I was amazed too." And why you cover your eyes teacher" a boy asked." he smiled and answer" It's because I'm blind" The students find that hard to believe, but in the end he showed his eyes to them.

"I was so bored" I thought. Finally the first day of school ended, I grab my bag and leave school. Again I walk home instead of the train when a scream sounds. I hurry to the place where the scream sounded but no one was there." Hello is anyone here" I asked but no answer. Suddenly the air change," What do you want with me" I said." We want you to deliver a message to your friend Zero" How is it possible, they knew Zero but in that moment i didn't understand it." Tell him it's almost time for our revenge for betraying us" Saying that all the vampires vanish and the air returns to normal." What they want with Zero" I thought

After they vampires left, I went home, I notice it was really late but the light of the kitchen was still on, I yawned and enter the kitchen to apologize, and what a saw was hard to believe, Zero biting miss Izuna, That day I discover he was a vampire too," Finally you arrived Alucard" his eyes were red instead of white." We were worried for you Alucard" Izuna gently say to me. She was really blushed because of the bite Zero was giving to her." I'm sorry but I had things to do" I answered.

"Like what "Zero was looking at me, I feel a huge power coming from him, and it was hard to speak" Some vampires wanted to give you a message" I told him. "Really?" and what is it then" he asked." They said it was almost time for their revenge"

"I can't believe they are still mad about that" Zero sighed." Mad about what" I was really confused." Sorry Alucard but I can't tell you and you better go to sleep now" I just go to my room and lay in bed until a fell asleep.

This is how our problems begin, how Zero was about to return to a work he don't liked, the reason he don't told me he was a vampire, my training to become a vampire hunter and many more things...

**I enjoyed writing this. I'm still a begginer in writing stories but i will try my best in future chapters **


End file.
